


Lend a hand...

by CrowleySinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freeform, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masterbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, fantasising, i literally forgot i wrote this ahhh, ish, it's set when Crowley still has Bobby's soul from the deal, wow more smut, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: Bobby's busy blowing off steam and Crowley turns up to... help out.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Lend a hand...

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt on tumblr: "Masturbation tip: let me do it for you."

Bobby hadn't been this pent up in quite a while. Truth be he was usually too busy and too tired to ever feel so bothered. In fact, getting off had been bothering him all day no matter how much he tried to ignore it or push it aside, trying to tell himself there were other things to do. Until there weren't. His night, usually filled with researching some obscure creature to help some hunter, was empty. Due to the fact that there was no excuse or reason to put it off anymore Bobby had found himself exactly where he was now; sitting on the couch with his dick in his hand.

He bit on the inside of his lip, his head resting back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Giving another stroke he let out a relieved exhale, closing his eyes to think better. There was no dirty magazines. No open porn on his laptop. He didn't need any of that tasteless crap when he had a very vivid, sexually deprived imagination at work, concocting things that no one would ever know about. Fantasies that he planned to never even reveal or act upon to the starring man who just so happened to be the demon that held his soul. The king of the crossroads. Crowley.

His green eyes flashed in his mind and Bobby groaned underneath the imaginary gaze. He'd been drawn to Crowley the moment he'd see him. Of course he fought the pull with every fibre of his being. A hunter and a demon? Unheard of. However that still didn't stop his mind from going there and he'd never admit that he'd checked into the Crowley fantasy multiple times. The memory of standing there, looming over Crowley as the demon looked up with all the slyness and self confidence in the world. Just the memory of Crowley's searing kiss made Bobby's stomach twist in nervous excitement all over again. The thought of him right now, crowding him, leaning over him with one hand resting on the wall next to Bobby's head, bracing himself while the other was on his cock- it was enough to make Bobby whine out as quietly as he could. He didn't dare to speak his name out loud lest someone somehow heard him. Bobby didn't know that for some, thoughts spoke just as loudly as any word.

"Masturbation tip: let me do it for you." Bobby's head shot up at the voice and he jumped, his hand freezing. He looked up in horror to see Crowley standing in front of him. 

Bobby had no idea how to react, entire body frozen, heart hammering in his chest. Should he be ashamed of being caught in the act? Or should he be angry that Crowley had appeared in his home without invitation or care for any of his booby-traps? Or should he take full advantage of Crowley's handy presence and utilise it? Or should he just be shocked and sit here gaping and struggling to form a single word with his dick in his hand. It seemed like it was the last one that he was doing.

"W-... What.... What?" Bobby managed. Crowley watched on in amusement as Bobby struggled to defend himself. "What are you doing here you... You..." 

"Perve?" Crowley interjected. He chuckled darkly in a near sinister tone and Bobby felt his dick get harder. "Really Bobby, considering your last train of thought I'd say that's a bit hypocritical coming from you." 

He only gave Bobby a second before he had advanced, standing tall over Bobby who was still frozen where he sat. Crowley grinned ominously before he began to bend slowly, arm outreaching past Bobby's head and to the wall behind him. Bobby swallowed at the action as Crowley bent down, almost at eye level but still slightly taller.

"And what am I doing here? Oh Robert." He tutted playfully. "Your thoughts about me were so loud I could hear them from hell." He purred. Bobby felt his face grow hot in embarrassment and Crowley chuckled in that deep low way of his. "And aren't I glad I showed up when I did."

Bobby didn't have time to make a feeble attempt to object as Crowley's hand pushed his aside. The truth was he had nothing to object about, especially when Crowley's warm hand slid around his dick. His heart was beating faster as Crowley looked up from his cock to hold his stare in a challenge. Go on. It said. Make an excuse. Tell me to leave. 

But Bobby didn't do any of that. He just swallowed, mouth parting slightly. He couldn't help but look at Crowley's mouth, lips curved in a sharp smile. Crowley noticed, of course he did. And with that smile he learnt forward, smothering the last of Bobby's personal space. He crowded him for a moment, savouring Bobby's face at this moment. The short breaths. How his whole body was so still that it was like he could break at one touch. 

Crowley closed the gap as he simultaneously slid his hand up Bobby's dick. He groaned as Bobby moaned fully into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> soo  
> I wrote this... um over a year ago I think? I don't think I posted it because I originally intended to write more but I really don't think I ever will so have at it.


End file.
